Apache Wars
The Apache Wars were a series of conflicts between the Apache Native Americans of the American Southwest and the US Army. The conflicts eventually resulted in a US victory and the relocation of the Apache tribe onto reservations. The conflicts began soon after the United States acquired New Mexico from Mexico as a result of the Mexican-American War. The Jicarilla band of the Apache offered safe passage to American soldiers as they invaded Mexico, and they recognized the Americans as the rightful owners of New Mexico. However, an influx of gold miners in 1849 led to conflict, and the Ute and Jicarilla's attack on white settlers led to the start of the "Jicarilla War". It was not until 1853 that the Army became involved, and the Apache carried out massacres and defeated a US force at Cieneguilla before being defeated at Ojo Caliente Canyon. The Jicarilla War was the first of many conflicts that would be fought between the Apaches and the US Army, with Mangas Coloradas and Cochise emerging as early leaders. During the American Civil War, the Apache campaigned against both the US Army and the Confederate States Army. In January 1863, Coloradas arrived at Fort McLane under a white flag of truce, planning to negotiate peace; instead, he was tortured, shot, and killed as he was "trying to escape". His body was then mutilated, increasing the hostility of the Apache towards the United States. The conflicts increased in severity during the 1870s in the Yavapai War and Victorio's War, the latter of which saw Victorio lead several Apache in an escape from their reservation. For 14 months, Victorio led a guerrilla war against white settlers in southern New Mexico, and both the US Army and the Mexican Army, as well as Indian scouts, pursued him. He was ultimately killed by the Mexican Army at Tres Castillos, and his lieutenant Nana continued the war with just 40 warriors, raiding extensively from June to August 1881. Perhaps the most famous Apache chief was Geronimo, who, following Cochise's death in 1874, resisted the relocation of the Apaches to reservations. In 1876, he led half of the Chiricahua Apache into Mexico rather than be relocated to the San Carlos reservation. He was captured in 1877, and he stayed on the reservation until 1881. In 1882, the Chiricahua chief Juh attacked the reservation and freed 700 Apache, who fled to Mexico. In 1883, General George Crook was put in charge of the Arizona and New Mexico reservations, and he persuaded Geronimo and his people to return to the reservation. Crook was lenient towards the Apache, but the newspapers demonized both him and the natives, causing Geronimo to escape again in 1885. In 1886, Crook went after Geronimo, but he failed to capture him near the Mexican border, and he was replaced by Nelson Miles. Miles coordinated 5,000 soldiers, 500 Apache scouts, 100 Navajo scouts, and thousands of civilian militia against Geronimo, but Geronimo's party killed dozens of people in a raid on Bear Valley on 27-28 April 1886. Later that year, Geronimo was forced to surrender, and he was sent to Fort Sill, Oklahoma. The US Cavalry had several expeditions against the Apache after 1886, and the last Apache raid occurred in 1924, when a band of natives stole some horses from Arizonan settlers before being caught and arrested. Their arrest brought an end to the Indian Wars. Category:Wars